


Honey

by Nickidemus



Category: Candyman (1992)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Helen becomes a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

_Be my victim._

The tenderness of that voice belied the danger. He could’ve been asking for her to be his lover for all the heat and sweetness

_(candy)_

the words held. And wasn’t he promising that? Wasn’t death a kind of marriage? He wanted her immortal with him, and she wanted to succumb. He didn’t feel less real than the world, but more real, too real. Her mind reeled, and she imagined the plunge of his hook would be like the deep thrust of a cock. It wouldn’t destroy but build her into a kind of explosive pleasure she could only fathom in dreams.

“What kind of legend would I be?” she asked him, her voice soft and lost.

She would be the honey from the bee, yellow like amber. He’d wreath her in flame. He had already done it, and it would come to pass, and every moment was now. She felt the sting of a honeybee, saw the stinger it left. No, this was really the touch of flame, peeling her skin.

_Helen._

She went into his arms and felt rescued, killed, rebuilt. She wore a cap of pain on her scalp, and she felt his mouth lock with hers. She had lungs filled with stingers, her fingers curled around raw ribs, and her skin against his was the most painful of these for the ecstasy it brought.

He really was beautiful. He really was a killer with the sweetest

_(candyman)_

face she could remember seeing. His eyes were sad, his luscious mouth crawling with deadly yellow-and-black. He moved in her, claiming and transforming her. Her flesh responded to his, hard and wet.

_Have many victims, honey of the bee, fire of my heart._

Already her name was being called.

_Five. You’ll be taken then._

He was inside her, all around her, and he gave her a searing thrust so deep she thought it might well be his hook. She no longer knew. She shuddered, honey on hands, an end that was only a beginning. She was being tugged sideways, away, and she knew it was her turn. She had been burned and bled, but she’d also been loved more deeply than any woman ever had, and it was love that made her swing to shed blood of her own.


End file.
